1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display having decreased thickness and increased light emission efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element of an organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer between the two electrodes, wherein electrons injected from the electrode that is a cathode, and holes injected from the electrode that is an anode, are combined in the organic light emitting layer to form an exciton, which then discharges energy to thereby emit light.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels including the organic light emitting element formed of the cathode, the anode, and the organic light emitting layer. Each pixel of the plurality of pixels includes a plurality of transistors for driving the organic light emitting element, and a storage capacitor. The plurality of transistors basically includes a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
Respective ones of the pixels may be partitioned or defined by a pixel defining layer. The pixel defining layer may define an opening corresponding to a light emitting area, and the light emitting area may be provided with the organic light emitting element including the organic light emitting layers that may respectively emit red, green, and blue light.
In addition, a configuration, such as a polarization film, a phase difference film, a black thin film, or a color filter, may be formed on the organic light emitting element, thereby forming a display panel.
In the case of the display panel having the above-mentioned configuration, thickness of the display panel may increase due to the various layers, such as the pixel defining layer, and the polarization film, the phase difference film, the black thin film, or the color filter. Because a plurality of other configurations and layers are present on the organic light emitting element, light emission efficiency may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding, and therefore it may contain information that is not prior art, but that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.